What About Fiji?
by Roranopa
Summary: A young girl whose only relatives mysteriously dissapeared finally finds an opportunity to look beyond the small forest she has come to know so well.
1. Who Is She?

**Chapter 1: Who Is She?**

* * *

><p>"Why won't it budge?" he repeated as he desperately hit the stone cold wall that seconds before had been a passage. "Here"<p>

He turned around to see Kale with a hand-bomb "you might want to step away from there though". Sinbad smiled grateful; he always pulled him out of trouble.

Sinbad backed away from the wall as Kale smiled back before throwing the bomb at the wall. He covered his face with his arm and smirked at the effectiveness of the explosion. "Remind me to get one of those" he said running to reach the passage.

"By the way, you should be more careful where you leave this" Kale threw Sinbad his knife, which he caught just before entering the room. "I'll go get the crew while you go play hero"

The bloody thing had already got him in enough trouble; he was not going to leave it behind as carelessly as before. He entered the passage and blindly followed through, searching for the place she had disappeared into.

He held the knife tightly, expecting the worst. His pulse rushed as he got into a stone room dark as the night.

Cautious, he climbed what he managed to make out was a staircaise in front of him. From atop the stairs he saw a faint green glow, indicating him the way he had to follow.

Before he could climb the stairs completely, the green light went off.

"Crap! Damned woman, getting in trouble at a time like this" he whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs faster. He finally arrived to the final step and went through the door frame. Silently he looked around, and found himself inside a small room with a single window which allowed him to finally see.

Suddenly the door behind him close shut while from inside a green glow the witch herself began to materialize. His grip on the knife tightened. "You fool, thinking you can defeat me; the weapon that you carry will serve for nothing, if against you"

Sinbad went quiet, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do in this kind of situation. "Whatever you intend to do will be of no use, for here is your precious princess" she said pulling her robe towards her.

He looked at the girl, she lay on the cold floor, immobile. Sinbad looked back at the witch menacingly but when he was about to strike her with his knife the witch vanished with a wicked laugh.

He looked around him to check her gone. Once he had made sure she was not there anymore, he kneeled to the princess' side. He could only stare silently; he had failed to fulfill his part of the deal.

Sinbad heard steps rushing his way, they stopped at a safe distance from where he was kneeling, he knew they shared his grief and were just as reluctant as him to believe what they were witnessing, even for the shortest time she had been part of the crew as well.

He finally stretched his arm reaching for her and removed her golden curls off her face. He knew it was selfish of him, disturbing her rest just to let him see her one last time but he needed to apologize to her before letting her go.

As he removed them from her face he frowned. Her skin wasn't any paler nor cold to touch, he neared his ear to her nose. To the crew's surprise he lifted her away from the cold stone, and carried her outside the small room. "Sinbad, what…? Please, just let her go, she's-"

"-breathing Kale, we need to find her aunts, NOW!" he said menacingly.

He went down the stairs to where her bed was and let her down on it before rushing out the room with his crew following not far behind. "Rat, you stay here and make sure she keeps breathing"

* * *

><p><strong>N: I'm retaking this story, at last.<strong>


	2. A Sad Song

**Chapter 2: A Sad Song**

* * *

><p>Rose cleaned the wooden window as she sang; she then looked around the small room of the cottage she knew as her home. Her songs were sad and nostalgic, but somehow she managed to make them seem completely the opposite.<p>

She had learnt them from her three aunts, whom she missed terribly each passing day.

Exhausted, she sat on the edge of her bed. She was tired of being afraid, of her lack of courage to leave the forest she had come to know so well. She reached underneath her bed and grabbed a necklace.

It reminded her of what she wanted- needed to do and what she hadn't done.

o-o-o

Not long ago a petite fifteen year old girl ran downstairs when she heard her aunts call her. She didn't quite understand what was happening when her aunt Flora wrapped her with a grey coat and led her outside the house, giving her a short nod before kissing her forhead.

Outside her second aunt, Fauna, handed her a wood basket. Almost as if she was about to break into tears she asked her to pick berries for them and hugged her tightly before her thrid aunt had to separate them. Merryweather asked her to close her eyes, she recited her a very beautiful prose that talked about protection and limited death.

She kissed her forehead and gave her a small blue sapphire, which had to be keept with her at all times. She should've suspected something wasn't right, but she was used to them doing that every birthday she had.

That was the last time she saw them. It didn't matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember the last words her aunt had said to her.

For months she waited for them to come back, but they never did. After she realized it was no use crying and that nobody would ever come to her rescue, she finally picked her coat and went outside her home. At first she would only get as far as to pick something to eat and return home, then she spent hours walking until she knew every part of the forest, she even came across a little village she would sometimes visit.

But that day was different, she suddenly felt hope again when she found the small sapphire her aunt had given her before she disappeared.

She was so blind, how come she hadn't thought of it before. She had been so mad at them, that she had never considered the thought of looking for her missing aunts. She packed what little she owned and she walked towards the forest with confidence, singing once more a sweet nostalgic song.

* * *

><p>"Rat!" he yelled as ropes landed on his head "Mi dispiace signore!"<p>

The boat had been sailing for almost a month now and there was no sign of the royal ship that they had meant to cross upon at all.

"Sinbad!" he had to roll his eyes. "I told you two days ago that we should reach the nearest shore to get food, the men are tired of eating pickles"

"And, as you might remember Kale, I told you that there is nothing but woods all along this place, but fine let them eat wood" he said as he turned the steering wheel dramatically. Kale sighed, but didn't say a thing since he had had the final victory over him anyways.

The crew got off the boat and immediately secured it to a rock. "Kale, stay here, I want you to watch the boat while I walk the forest and see if I can find us food"

"I thought you wanted us to leave as soon as possible, that treasure ship could come by any month now" he said. "Yeah I changed my mind, I DO need some fresh forest air too" Kale raised his eyebrow as he smirked "Plus you know royalty, always so fashionably late" Sinbad finished sarcastically as he got off the boat and into the forest.

He walked for several minutes, not really paying attention to his surroundings but still remembering the path that led him to where he was. Suddenly he heard a noise which made him jump. He quickly grasped his knife defensively.

Still in a fighting stance Sinbad kept walking, realizing that the further he went into the forest, the noise was less of a noise and more of a singing voice.

He neared the source of the voice and removed a bush' branches finding that behind it, a girl with a grey cape was singing to herself as she walked without looking away from the ground.

He went through the bush to meet her, and with a cough he made the poor girl shriek, acknowledging his presence.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said quickly hiding his knife as he neared her. The girl finally looked at the stranger "I'm sorry, I am not allowe- I don't talk to strangers"

She said as she started walking away from him more hurriedly than before. Sinbad finally regained his ability to speak and went after her.

"Hey wait! I need you to tell me where the nearest port is" she stopped her tracks to let him catch up "The nearest port?"

"That's what I said" he replied suddenly without patience. "If I take you to it, will you let me go with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>N: Just for the story's sake, Aurora is about to become eighteen, Maleficent didn't specify when the princess would die and Sinbad is about 26.<strong>


	3. Blue Sapphire, Red Ruby

**Chapter 3: Blue Sapphire, Red Ruby**

* * *

><p>She had been scared to know someone was with her in those woods, but she needed a guide to help her find her aunts. He did seem quite capable of doing the job of keeping her safe, unlike the elder fishermen in the village.<p>

"I should only travel to the-" she started. "Who ever said you could come? I don't do charity works, I already have my own crew to take care of"

"Wait! Please, I can work for you in exchange" she said desperately, he considered her answer with a smirk.

Rose flushed getting his thread of thought "not that!" she said frowning. He shrugged indifferently "the least I need is a woman on board, plus I already have all the crew I need"

"But-" he raised his voice over hers "Forget it! I can get out of here by myself" he said looking for a source of light through the thick forest trees.

"I can wash the-" she tried again "Look" he said exasperated. "You'll only cost me more than you can…"

He fixed his eyes on her chest and she followed his eyes there too. His stare was on the sapphire which hanged from around her neck. She covered it quickly with her hand. "That's your ticket home right there, your call"

The gem on her hand glimmered as she opened her hand, a decision was called for.

"Alright" she said and he smirked triumphantly. He reached for it, but Rose turned around, she started walking towards the port, waiting for him to follow her lead. "Wait there lady, I need to get my crew first".

* * *

><p>He couldn't tell why she was acting as if she hadn't willingly asked to be part of his crew. Whatever she wanted to play, he really didn't have the time to care.<p>

"Kale!" he yelled; almost immediately a rope ladder dropped from the ship's deck. "Free the ropes, we're going soon"

"Ladies first" he signaled for the ladder. She blushed at his request and he had to roll his eyes, all this décor was just too unnecessary. He sighed and turned around "damned women and their damned manners".

He followed her on the ship. She looked around curiously, still holding a tight grip on the gem.

"I thought you said we never take prisoners" Kale said as he arrived to where they were. "She's not a prisoner, she's our new guide for the week"

She looked ready to argue but Sinbad took her by the arm and dragged her around the deck "see all this? Well it's prohibited for you"

She looked deeply offended but he didn't give her a chance to react for he dragged her once more. "You say the instructions to Kale and then you just stay quiet" he finally took her to a small room on the deck which was apparently the ship's warehouse and threw her in.

"Enjoy your stay princess" he said as he closed the doors on her face.

Sinbad walked from the deck to behind the helm. Kale opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sinbad talked "yes, I do think she could help with the plan".

"No, I don't plan to take her to wherever she wants to go" he said without interruption "AND yes, you can shut up now"

Kale smiled shaking his head. "I just hope you know what you're doing"


End file.
